Sailor Moon Stars X
by Sora-chan3
Summary: It has been years after the scouts last fight with Galaxia. Peace has risen and it seems like harmony. Until a sudden demon is let loose and the time stream is out of control. Serena has faced up to everything, but can she face... herself?


Chapter 1-Beginning of the end  
  
Earth  
  
The moon slipped behind its covers of black leaving behind nothing but darkness and the distant glimmer of light that was reflected from the fading stars. Serena started up at the endless abyss before her. It was in this era and place that time had just seemed to stop. The scouts were finally at peace and were able to wrap and box their Sailor Pens away. It had seemed ages to Serena since there last battle against Galaxia. She had never fully recovered but lived contently with Darien in an apartment that reached the skyscrapers. Serena's friends were a great importance too, so they lived near by coming over now and then to pay a visit or hang out together, everyone except Sailor Pluto of course. Being time guardian kept her away and busy with this and that as she watched the time streams vigorously. Serena and the girls were given privileges to travel to Sailor Pluto once in a while to say hello and have a visit, briefly. It dawned on Serena that she missed being a sailor scout. Not that she enjoyed slaughtering victims and innocent people but she loved the way it felt to be suited up and in action.  
  
It was a chilly night in Tokyo Japan, and for some reason Serena felt different. She had never had this feeling before and she couldn't pin point it but the feeling was biting the back of her mind and know matter how she tried she couldn't get it to disappear. She jumped as warm arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. Serena turned her head and sighed. "Oh it's just you, Darien." She turned her head back out into the night and stared at absolutely nothing. Darien stepped back feeling hurt. "Well, thanks for the nice greeting." He said turning his head to go. Serena grasped his arm knowing she had been cruel. "I'm sorry." She whispered her head down. Darien smiled and embraced her. "It's alright." He leaned forward to kiss her but saw the look in her eyes. "What's the matter, Serena?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Oh nothing.nothing at all!" Serena said rising up on her tip toes the rest of the way up and kissed Darien on the lips. They stayed in the position as the wind blew an eerie silence into the room.  
  
Amy paced back and forth from the kitchen to her bedroom. She wanted to sleep for she was desperately tired but she kept herself pacing, working off the dry feeling picking at her mind. Maybe she had studied to hard for the exams for college next week? No it was different. Amy knew as well as any of the girls that Sailor Pluto would contact Serena or herself if anything had occurred. She settled down, sitting on the couch with a glass of water and a book.  
  
Mina flipped through some old manga love stories she had found in her closet from her senior year in high school. "Oh look Rei!" Mina exclaimed as she pointed to a man in suit with spiky hair. "Isn't he gorgeous?" Rei laughed and shut the book. "Oh Mina he's so not your type!" She said giggling and plopping down on her pillow. "Feels like old time huh?" Rei said lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. "Yeah!" Mina giggled. "I feel like were still in high school fighting off Dark Moon!" Rei sighed. She also missed their scout days and the time when they had been all together. Then again with all the fighting over they got to see Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru a lot more then they used to. The 3 outer scouts had become good friends with Mina, Rei, Serena, Amy, and Lita for their purpose was the same. Now that their task with Mistress 9 was completed they had no real idea what to do but sit and enjoy life. Rei felt the draft coming from the window. She went up to the window to close it but stopped suddenly to feel the air. It trembled and danced her in her palm.like fire. Rei stood at the windowsill letting her black hair fly into tangles. "Rei!" Mina giggled. "Letting your hair take in some fresh air?" Rei snapped out of her trance and laughed as she shut the window, reluctantly, and ran back over to Mina.  
  
The phone ran at Serena's and Darien's; it was Amy. "Serena.this is going to seem strange but-"You feel it to Ames?" Serena said quietly into the phone. "Don't you think Pluto would have informed us, if anything was to go wrong?" "What if something happened to Pluto??" Serena panicked. "Serena, I think we would have figured it out!" From that point, Serena and Amy blasted off into conversation.  
  
"UGH!" Rei screeched into the phone. "Amy's line is busy!" "So is Serena's. Put two and two together, they're on the phone with one another." Lita whispered on the other line. "Obviously, were not the only ones who feel it Rei, I bet Serena and Amy are talking about the exact same thing!" Lita said rather harshly. "I suppose you are correct." Rei said looking at Mina who shrugged with clueless ness. Rei sighed. "Lita keep trying Serena! I'll try to get a hold of Amy. If the phone doesn't work go find your communicator and call them on there!" The girls both said their good byes and hung up the phone.  
  
While Rei contacted Amy on the phone Mina beeped Hotaru on the communicator watch. It blinked for several minutes as Mina desperately hoped Hotaru would pick up; she wasn't responding. Mina walked down the hallway but froze. No sooner did Rei finish talking to Ami, and Serena talking to Lita, when hell let loose its powers. 


End file.
